


Intoxicate Me

by AbbyO317



Series: r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, did anyone ask for this? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: The train came to a screeching halt by the dock of a lake. Hagrid was sitting in one of the boats, calling out to me.He looked trustworthy so I hopped in, not knowing where he would be taking me. Ineverthought this would be the way I would get to school, as I took the train last year.We arrived outside the gigantic castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I felt at home already.But little did I know this day would flip my world upside down.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character
Series: r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055306
Kudos: 9





	Intoxicate Me

** Author’s Note **

This is my take on the [monthly prompt competition ](https://www.reddit.com/r/LITGFanFiction/comments/jmcy8o/prompt_comp_2/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf)in r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit.

I do not own any characters from Love Island The Game or Harry Potter. I only own my original character (Ardelia Garcia) for this story.

Viewer discretion is advised as this contains sexual content.

Enjoy!😈

  
**\--------------------  
  
**

His grey eyes captivated me, I was drawn into his icy soul as our eyes locked, and he raised one of his eyebrows at me.

My gut churned as a sheen of sweat broke out at the nape of my neck. I glanced back and I found out his secret.

_He’s… Oh..._

_Shit_

“Garcia. Look at me,” The professor ordered, snapping me out of my trance. 

“Sorry, Severus.”

_Shit_

“What did you call me?” He asked, sternly.

“Professor Snape,” I said and caught myself wringing my hands together.

“You’re on your last warning, girl. If I catch _anyone_ not paying attention in my class I will confiscate your wands and you will be banished to the chamber. I’m looking at you, Malfoy.”

_What did he do this time?_

I looked back over at Draco, who had a smirk on his face and was laughing with his friends, ignoring Snape.

“Oi! Garcia, want to get some _private time_ with Malfoy later!? He’s all open!” Crabbe hollered.

“Like her legs,” Goyle added, which made Crabbe and Zabinski cackle.

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he hit Goyle across the back of the head.

“No thanks, Vincent. I’d rather spend my time doing something... _productive_.”

_Man, I sound so much like Hermione and Hannah Granger_

“ **Silence!** ” Snape’s voice boomed across the classroom, startling a few students.

I began writing on my parchment paper with my quill, but as soon as I finished my first paragraph I heard a whoosh fly through the air.

A paper plane landed on my desk, and I shoved it in my bag as quickly as it had landed.

Snape turned his attention back to the class, or rather, the wall since barely anyone was paying attention. He began droning on and on about potions for the next… eternity.

As I was tapping my foot against the back of the stool, I got more and more impatient with the lack of having something to do. So finally I took the crumpled up paper from my bag.

 **Heard there’s a party tonight, you going? Or** **_studying_ ** **, like Granger and Weasley.**

**-DM**

_Who’s…? Oh..._

I glanced over in Malfoy’s direction. When we locked eyes, his lips curled yet again.

I shook my head, which made him turn back around.

The bell rang and I packed up my stuff quickly before heading for the door.

“Miss Garcia!” Snape called after me.

I spun around and sighed. “Yes?”

“Come here.”

I trudged up to his desk.

“Empty your bag.”

“What? Why?”

“The note. _Do you think I’m blind?_ ”

_I wish_

“No,” I balked. “It’s private.”

His expression darkened as he frowned and clenched his jaw.

“Miss Garcia, I am your Professor. Have some respect,” He hissed. “I have the authority to-”

“Authority to what?!” I hissed back. “Root through other peoples’ personal belongings? That’s not okay.”

And with that, I spun on my heel and dashed out the room.

As I was heading down the hallway to my DADA class, I bumped into none other than Harry Potter.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Famous!” I sneered, but he smiled at me.

“Afternoon, Ardelia. Having a good day?”

“It’s been… _interesting_ to say the least,” I said and began to swoon over _something_ , but I had no idea who or what it was.

“Ardelia?”

A boy’s hand shot out of nowhere and snapped his fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention.

“Robert, that was rude,” Harry scowled.

Fellow Slytherin and my best friend, Bobby MacKinnus. 

“What was that?” Bobby asked, nonchalantly.

“I said; you were being rude to Ardelia.”

“Harry, it’s okay. He’s just messing around! That’s all. Right Bobby?”

He nodded and patted me on the back before slinking off, probably to find his girlfriend, Daphne.

“I can’t believe the hat put you into _Slytherin,_ ” Harry gagged, changing the subject.

“What’s wrong with that, Potter? _”_

“I just don’t like Draco,” He muttered.

“Why not? He seems cool.”

Harry shook his head but didn’t say a word. 

“Anyway… good luck with the rest of your day, _Mr. Famous_. I’m headed off to the library,” I said as I gave him a light shove while passing him, which made him drop his books.

**_Oopsies_ **

I peered my curious eyes over my shoulder to see Hermione helping him pick up his spellbook and manuscripts.

“Get a room, you two!” I called out sardonically, knowing Hermione and Ron were a thing.

In my peripheral vision I saw Crabbe, Goyle and Zabinski hanging around the entrance to the building.

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Jakub Zabinski. The henchmen of Hogwarts’ very own “ _Heartthrob”_ , Draco Lucius Malfoy. The boy who caught my eye in Potions class.

As I passed the boys, they began making kissy faces and moaned like girls, as immature teenage boys would.

I didn’t bother saying anything to them, and I went on my way down to the library.

Of course there were a bunch of kids crowded around the area I needed to get to. So I did what I do best;

“Move out of my way!” I snarled. The group parted like the sea and slipped away from me without another word.

Two of the kids were actually in my DADA class, Noah and Hannah. They’re definitely Mudbloods like Hermione because I have never heard those names before.

Hannah was Hermoine’s cousin, so of course she was into literature. They were both ‘top of the class’ every year here since first year.

Today marked the start of my second month at Hogwarts, and so far it’s been the way you would expect, really. A reprimand given out a minute… and everybody praised Potter for doing absolutely nothing.

I weaved my way through a group of students and off to the side of the top landing, looking up and down the bookshelves for the things I needed.

I felt a presence behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. I turned around to face Malfoy and smiled sweetly as he narrowed his, now dark, eyes at me. 

The shadows and sunlight passed through the windows casting _perfectly_ on his face, and my heart fluttered.

_Jesus Christ, he’s beautiful_

“Draco,” I said, softly. 

He smirked, moving even closer and forcing me to back up into the bookshelf. 

His lips were now mere inches away from mine, and his eyes moved slowly between my lips and my eyes.

“You think you’re _so_ clever, huh Garcia?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Draco,” I said, slowly smirking.

“You trying to rile me up by putting your hands on _Potter_?”

“Is somebody jealous of Mr. Famous?” I teased as his eyes narrowed even more. 

His hand immediately came up to my face. I gasped as he clenched his fingers around my neck.

The bookshelves rattled from behind me as he slowly forced me downwards onto my knees. His hot breath brushed against my lips as they parted, aching for air.

“Don’t fucking play with me, Ardelia,” He whispered darkly, before releasing my neck.

I gasped for air as I held my neck, coughing, trying to get some oxygen into my lungs.

He leaned away, sliding his hands into his pockets as I got back into my feet.

I chuckled, making him raise an eyebrow slightly.

“You think you can intimidate me, Malfoy? You’re so god-damn cocky.”

“What did you-”

I quickly moved towards him, forcing his back into a bookshelf, making a few books clatter to the ground as I pressed my entire body against his. 

I slid my left knee in between his legs and brushed my fingers up his thighs slowly. His eyes widened as he stared down at me. 

I smirked and circled my finger dangerously close to the middle of his hips and I bit my lower lip.

“You think I’m yours to command around?” 

I slowly moved my fingers up to his black tie, gripping it and pulling his face close to mine. 

He let out a startled breath as I tilted my head up towards him. Before my lips could meet his, I stopped, smirking. “As if you’d be able to control me.”

I pushed him away against the bookshelf as I got to my feet. I smirked at his flushed cheeks and tousled tie.

“You should deal with that before going out,” I pointed to his hardened area between his hips as he clenched his jaw together, glaring at me. 

I winked at him, grabbed my things and then walked away, towards the entrance. 

Bobby saw me first, raising an eyebrow.

“You and Malfoy have been back there a while.” He wagged his eyebrows at me as I rolled my eyes.

“Just having a little chat.”

He snorted, placing his hands behind his head.

Draco had come out of the section we were in, narrowing his eyes at me before hurrying over towards another section of the library. 

I followed his retreating figure with my eyes as I smiled slightly, biting my lower lip.

Robert shook his head and let out a lighthearted laugh. “You _do_ crack me up sometimes, Lass.”

“I heard there’s a party tonight?” I asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Aye. There is! You going?”

“Do I even need to answer that? Of course I’m going!”

He slung an arm around my shoulders and we left the library together.

As soon as I exited, I saw Malfoy talking to Zabinski about something. His eyes moved in my direction and shot through me when they locked with mine.

He shook his head and pushed Jakub away from him as he began to walk towards me.

 **_Someone’s_ ** _angry_

Bobby looked between us anxiously, and quickly left me alone with a wave.

“Did someone get their knickers in a twist?” I asked as Draco’s eyes narrowed.

“Garcia, I told you not to-”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Malfoy.”

His eyes narrowed even further so his eyes were almost, but not, closed. His brows shaped into a frown, and I smirked at him.

“I can, and I will. You want to know why? Because...”

 _Your father is Lucius Malfoy, yes yes we_ **_all_ ** _know that_

He backed me up against the wall so our bodies were pressed firmly against one another once more. He rested one of his hands on the wall as the other took hold of my chin.

His face was millimetres away from my own and I could feel his breath against my lips.

I noticed his eyes wandering around the hall, searching for something. 

He released his brows from the frown and his scowl formed into a smirk. He rested his forehead against mine and our noses touched.

“Don’t fuck with me. Ever,” He growled and lowered his lips to my neck. “Got it?”

He placed one soft kiss on the skin at the shell of my ear, before pulling back to meet my eyes.

_Should I kiss him?_

_I mean, come on! It’s_ **_Draco Malfoy_ ** _I’m talking about here_

_Oh, fuck it_

I tilted my head suggestively and my eyes flickered to his lips before returning to his eyes.

He coiled an arm around my waist and leaned closer to me. Our lips locked and-

“Attention, students! Will Draco Malfoy please make his way to the principal’s office _now!_ Thank you,” The loudspeaker boomed with Professor Umbridge’s horrific voice.

_Oh for fuck’s sake_

_Are you serious?_

“Another time, Garcia?” He whispered, lips ghosting mine.

He puckered his lips and blew a kiss to me before disappearing down the hall.  
  


**\--------------------**

**10:00pm, Slytherin dorm room**

Music was pounding throughout the common room as the annual welcoming party had started. 

This was the only time our professors didn’t mind us going absolutely wild, and it was only for 4th through 7th years. 

I sat on the floor finishing up my makeup as I looked at the reflection seeing Pansy and Daphne also getting ready.

They both wore almost identical emerald coloured, velvet tube dresses, adding some shimmering lotion to their arms and chests.

_They put too much effort in. It’s just a party after all_

They were giggling, already taking sips from the mixed fire-whiskey and pumpkin juice concoction that Kassus had made. 

_Tipsy already?_

_Typical_

“Draco’s going to be _all over_ you tonight!” Daphne said as she took a swig of her drink.

“Oh I _know_ , I’m so lucky to have him as my boyfriend.”

Boyfriend.

_I’m sorry…_

_Draco has a_ **_what?!_ **

_Never would’ve thought that since kissed me and flirted with me all day_

I rolled my eyes at what she had said and finished my light eye makeup. I stood up as I adjusted my dark green mini skirt which ended at the middle of my thighs.

The right side of the skirt had a slit in it, exposing a garter belt wrapped tightly around my upper thigh connecting to my black stockings. 

The skirt clung tightly to my hips and thighs as I complimented it with a long sleeved white button down tucked into my skirt halfway. The collar hung loosely on my shoulders as it was oversized, almost sliding off as I unbuttoned the first two buttons. 

I clasped a black velvet choker around my neck, my fingers tracing against the skin where Draco had kissed a few hours earlier. 

I pulled on my ankle boots, the heels giving me the extra height I needed and I let my hair fall in loose curls against my back.

_Showtime_

I left the room after a minute of pacing back and forth, the deep bass pumping through my body as I walked down the stairs. 

There were a few students already kissing in the stairwells as I weaved my way through them. 

The common room’s furniture had all been removed except for the couch and plush chairs leaving most of the space for dancing. It was absolutely packed.

 _“Garciiiiaaaaa!”_ A voice sang, barely audible over the pounding music. 

I looked to the side, seeing Bobby push through a few people while he smiled at me. He looked me up and down, whistling.

He had on a dark green button down with a slim black tie and dark jeans. His freckled cheeks were already reddening.

“You look… amazing.”

“How much have you had to drink, Bobby?”

“Enough!” He smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and he pulled me to the side of the room.

“Bottoms up!”

I downed the entire drink in one swoop and we both cringed at the alcohol as I covered my mouth.

 _“That’s not fire whiskey, Bobby!”_ I shouted as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“I know! It’s vodka!” 

My eyes travelled around the room. I saw Kassus was speaking with Lottie. He snaked an arm around her waist and pushed her against a wall.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth and happiness from everyone around me. That was until a feeling of unease washed over me.

“Garcia.”

I opened my eyes and glanced to my side seeing Draco walk towards me. One of his hands was deep in the pockets of his jeans while the other held a glass of whiskey, and he gave me a casual up nod. 

His hair was tousled, and his cheeks slightly flushed as he raised his drink to me. I smiled, tapping my glass against his as we both downed the shot. 

As our cups refilled, I asked; “Where’s Pansy?”

I looked at Draco who narrowed his eyes. “I don’t fucking care,” He hissed.

 _Something_ **_bad_ ** _must’ve happened_

He leaned towards me, casually pressing his chest against my arm. His hot breath tickled against my ear. _“All I want right now is...”_

“Let’s dance!” I interrupted, not wanting to hear him finish his sentence.

He peered down at me with a smile playing on his lips. I couldn’t help but stare at them before meeting his gaze. 

I smiled at him, pushing him away with a finger before picking up another shot off the table.

I peered at him over the rim of the cup as he took a step back, with a devilish smirk dancing on his lips. The way the dimmed lights shone down on his hair and shadowed his face made him absolutely intoxicating. 

A slower melody began playing from the loudspeakers in the common room. The lights dimmed as I gazed at Draco, watching him walk backwards toward the dance floor. He beckoned me with a finger towards the floor as I smirked at him. 

I set my cup down, and followed him as he continued walking backwards until I met up with him. 

We were in the middle of the dance floor, bodies swaying closely together. His hand slinked around my waist, while his fingers found my hips. 

My hands pressed against his chest, sliding upwards to wrap my arms around his neck as we swayed in rhythm. 

His lips curled up as he pulled me closer to him, our bodies grazing against each other. 

He leaned into me, eyes smoldering with desire and alcohol as he rested his forehead against mine. His breath brushed against my lips and they began to tingle like they were set aflame. 

He smelled like fresh mints and fire-whiskey, which inebriated me.

His arms slowly moved around my waist pressing his hips against mine as I tilted my head up to him. He then lowered his lips to the base of my neck. 

He brushed his lips against it, sending a shiver down my body. My fingernails raked down against his back as he hovered his lips against my shoulder and collarbone.

“You don’t want me, Malfoy,” I whispered as he lifted his head towards me. “You have a girlfriend...”

 _And never have I_ **_ever_ ** _been more jealous of someone in my life_

“But there’s no one like you, Ardelia. And that drives me wild,” He smirked, lowering his lips to mine as I turned away from him pressing my back against his chest.

He chuckled darkly, hands settling on my hips pressing his own roughly against my rear. 

I grinded against hips, feeling his hot breath tickling my ear and neck as his hand slowly came up to settle against the base of my neck. 

I slinked a hand back running my fingers through his hair, resting the back of my head against his shoulder. His other hand moved down to the slit in my skirt gripping my thigh tightly. 

“Garcia...” he murmured darkly, against my cheek. I untangled myself from him turning slightly towards him as I smirked. His eyes narrowed as I winked at him.

“Your _girlfriend_ is back,” I said as Pansy stumbled into the room with _Cormac?_

_A Gryffindor? Really, Pansy?_

I smirked at him again, adjusting my collar as I turned to walk in the opposite direction of Pansy. As I brushed my fingertips against my neck, his touch seared into my skin while I smiled.

“Ex-girlfriend.”

_Ex?!_

_Did I hear that correctly?_

“Ex?”

“I broke up with her. I suspected she was cheating on me and I was right! And it was with _Cormac_ , of **all** people. _Fucking Griffindor,_ ” He spat.

_Oh for God’s sake_

“This means… if I want you, I can have you.”

_No you cannot_

_You need my consent first_

He coiled an arm around my waist and pulled me against him again, feeling his hard length press against my rear as he slowly rolled his hips against me.

“Want to go somewhere more… _quiet?_ ” He murmured into my ear, sending shivers all over my body.

“Lead the way.”

He gripped my hand firmly as we weaved through groups of other fifth and sixth years.

“Don't let go of my hand. I don’t want to lose you,” He said and quickened his pace.

We got to the stairs where there were many students blocking the way.

“Move!” Draco ordered loudly, startling the couples.

They obeyed him and made a pathway for us. We then walked quickly up the stairs.

He gripped my hand tighter and we sprinted down the hallway to the girls’ bedroom.

Surprisingly there was no one in there. It was just him, and I.

I sat down on my bed and he stood directly in front of me, with a smirk on his face.

“Sit down,” I ordered.

“What?! _Do you not know who I am?_ How dare you tell me what to do,” He said, getting visibly frustrated.

 _Son of Lucius Malfoy. We_ **_know_ ** _that already_

“Sit. Down.”

He rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed. He folded his hands behind his head as he lay back against the headboard.

“Now, you have to listen to everything I say. Understood?”

He looked at me, not saying a word.

_Oh, so you’re going to be like that?_

He rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed next to the table.

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me, and while our eyes locked, I took his lap, straddling him.

His hands immediately gripped my hips tightly and he dug his nails lightly into my skin.

I pressed one of my hands to his chest and pushed him backwards so he was laying down again.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled my head away from him. He flipped our positions so he was now on top.

 _The_ **_audacity_ **

I playfully pushed him off me so he was sitting on the foot of the bed.

“You’re such a piece of work, you know?” I hissed, while narrowing my eyes at him.

I turned over and grabbed my wand from the bedside locker.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I told you to listen to me,” I said through gritted teeth. “Incarcarous!” I shouted and whipped my wand in the air above him.

In that moment, a puff of smoke filled the area around him. Ropes came out of the sides of my bed, strapping him down tightly. 

He tried to move but he couldn’t. 

I set the wand back down on the locker in victory. 

“You can’t do that! It’s not fair!” 

He looked up at me and I curled my lips into a smug smirk. I liked seeing him not able to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was control, and power. 

His hard length pressed against the centre of my hips as I straddled him again. Even though he was already tied down to the bed, I felt the need to pull his wrists together and pin them against the headboard, so I could have even _more_ control over him. 

And then _finally_ , he leaned up as far as he could and kissed me.

I pulled away a few seconds later and grabbed my wand again.

_Now for the fun part_

“ _Obscuro,”_ I said and waved my wand above him.

He lifted the blindfold off immediately and untied the ropes as quick as they latched him onto the bed.

 _So much for_ **_that_ ** _then_

“Incarcarous!” He shouted and waved his _magic_ wand around. “Obscuro!”

_You have got to be kidding me_

I was now tied down to the bed with a blindfold on.

_And this is what I get for trying to be dominant_

I heard some rustling and then something was thrown onto the ground.

“Are you using magic for kinky shit, Draco?”

“ _Maybe.._.” 

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had a smirk on his face, which irritated me. I hated him having power over me.

He lifted up my blindfold slightly and I saw a shirtless Draco Malfoy on top of me.

_Oh. My. Days._

He pressed his entire body against mine and kissed my lips lightly.

He trailed the hot kisses down to my collarbone. I felt his cold hands move the fabric of my shirt out of the way before he opened three of my buttons.

He placed one more on my shoulder before trailing them back up towards the shell of my ear.

“You’re so… beautiful,” He sighed before biting down hard on my neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, like a death eater would do to a soul.

“Draco...”

He pulled back a moment later and I heard a zipper being pulled down. His weight came off me for a few seconds and then I heard something else fall to the ground.

He muttered something and then I heard the door lock.

 **_Still_ ** _using magic for kinky shit?_

“Priori Incantatem,” I heard him say.

_Now that’s just **lazy**_

_At least he’s learning his spells_

The ropes undone themselves but the blindfold was still pretty much… on.

“Strip for me,” He ordered, but he said it in such a way that it made me obey him.

 _This is what I wanted_ **_him_ ** _to do_

I brought my hands up to my shirt and I undid the rest of the buttons quickly before throwing it aside.

I then pulled my skirt down and took off my boots.

I kept my underwear and stockings on, so I didn’t feel _that_ exposed.

The garter belts were still clinging to my skin too so I felt more _in the mood_.

I discarded the items onto the floor and pulled his body towards mine.

Finally... the blindfold came off and _what a sight for sore eyes._ Draco Malfoy in his boxers on top of me? 

Yes please.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered into my ear, causing my stomach to explode with butterflies.

He then rolled onto the bed and lay beside me for a second, before he pulled me on top of him.

He folded his hands behind his head and rested them against my pillows.

“We are going to get caught,” I said quietly. “But, I don’t care. As long as I get you, that’s all that matters.”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body closer to his.

It was nice seeing him in a calm state for a change, but that didn’t last long. He tangled his fingers into my hair and pulled my head towards his.

Our lips met in a frenzy of kissing, nipping and biting for the next few minutes. 

The way he smouldered at me as he pulled away was enough to make me want to kiss him again.

His fingers massaged my hips and began travelling up towards my bra. He unhooked the clasps with two of his slender fingers and then pulled the covers over both of us.

I slipped my bra off and threw it on top of the pile of our clothes

_I wonder what Pansy would have to say about this?_

_Actually I don’t_ **_really_ ** _care_

He pecked my lips softly before pushing me onto my back.

I could see dark hickies on his neck as I leaned up and kissed his chest.

_I wish they were from me_

I ended up throwing the thought out of my mind and focused on the here and now.

His hand disappeared into my knickers and I felt my eyes roll back as he circled his fingers around my soaked opening.

_I didn’t…_

_Say… yes_

_But- ohh Jesus_

“They don’t have condoms here, do they?” I breathed out as his fingers massaged my folds and my eyelids fluttered shut.

“No, _it’s a school_. What do you think?.” He hissed and began moving his fingers faster.

“ _Draco…_ ” I moaned.

He pulled his fingers out of me and stared deeply into my soul. Searching for an answer to something.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes… Please, _Draco_.”

He gave me one last smirk and then slid his body up to line himself in position. He gripped his hard length and pressed against my opening. My legs wrapped around him, ready to drive him deeper if he hesitated.

The stretch was delicious, it was intoxicating. Inch by inch he entered, and I arrived in heaven. 

My eyes flew open to see him staring down at me, making certain I was handling everything he was giving me. I nodded, licking my lips. 

Every surface of my depth pulsed and pulled, trying to draw him deeper. I leveraged myself against his hips and raised my body to meet him.

“Slow down, bitch,” He hissed, which I _loved_ the sound of.

For whatever reason, it didn’t actually bother me that he was calling me names. The way he did it, it sounded like a compliment.

He thrusted harder and harder into me and I watched his every move, trying myself to keep as still as possible.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” He whispered in my ear as my world exploded into millions of particles and a white light shone in my eyes, blinding me for a few seconds.

I couldn’t take it being quiet anymore and I called out his name louder than I have ever raised my voice a few times. I suspected he loved that because when I opened my eyes he had his signature smirk drawn on.

He was still going, however. He should have pulled out at that moment, but he didn’t. He kept thrusting into me, but they got slower and slower until he was at the finish line for his own release.

“You’re so- you feel to fucking good.”

He let out a series of loud, guttural moans as he himself released, coating my walls. Pulling my hair to the point it was nearly ripping out of my head as he thrusted uncontrollably into me.

When he finished, he pulled out carefully and rolled into his back, laying beside me with one arm splayed across my stomach.

“Stay with me tonight?” I proposed, trying to catch my breath, and thinking he would have said no.

“You wore me out _just a little bit_. So I’ll sleep here, with you. Because I’m tired.” He panted.

He pulled the covers up to our collarbones to cover our exposed skin. 

We faced the door and I backed myself up against his warm body while he cocooned his arms around me.

I drifted off to sleep shortly after, thinking about tonight. It had been one of the best nights I had had in a _long_ time.

Who knew _Draco Malfoy_ had a soft side.

**Author's Note:**

> _To be continued..._


End file.
